Reidak
Reidak (a.k.a, "the Tracer") was a former Dark Hunter and member of the Piraka, and a member of the Skakdi species. He was in the custody of the Order of Mata Nui, imprisoned on Daxia. He was later fused with the other Piraka. History Dark Hunters Reidak was recruited to the Dark Hunters when a dispute with the law on his home island of Zakaz escalated to the point that the entire city was wiped out. 5,000 Years Ago: Zaktan leads Reidak and the others (except for Avak) in an unsuccessful revolt against the Shadowed One. The Shadowed One tries to execute Zaktan by disintegration, but everyone is surprised to see Zaktan survive as a mass of Protodites. 4,000 Years Ago: Vezok, Reidak, and Avak freed the Kanohi Dragon from its prison in order to pressure Turaga Dume into allowing a Dark Hunter base in Metru Nui. At Dume's refusal, Vezok tries to kill him but Toa Lhikan, Toa Nidhiki, and nine other Toa (one of them most likely Tuyet) intervene. With neither side willing to pick a fight at the moment, the Hunters leave and let the Toa deal with the dragon. 250 Years Ago: In the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta; Zaktan, Reidak, and Thok are a few of the Hunters dispatched to guard a base. Thok loots the base, and Zaktan explores it as well, but a tip-off from Roodaka that the base was once the Brotherhood's encourages Zaktan to take a closer look. What he finds is the Brotherhood's master plan: schemes, calculations, backup plans, prophesies... Stunned at first, Zaktan vows to use this knowledge to his advantage, and destroys the records before he leaves. Piraka After Makuta was defeated by Takanuva, rumors began to circulate, so Reidak and the Piraka journeyed to Makuta's lair, to loot it. They found something interesting: the Spear of Fusion. Due to misuse, it split Vezok in two, the other half named Vezon. While still in Makuta's Lair,Reidak and the others suddenly gained knowledge of the Mask of Life. They all wondered how this happened,but only Zaktan knew that Makuta's spirit told them this. Zaktan led the others to the exit,when they were attacked by two Mana Ko. Vezon escapes,and the other Piraka find the Toa Mata's Toa Canisters,and decided to use them to get to Voya Nui, where the mask was. When they arrived, they acted as Toa to fool all but six Matoran. For some weird reason, Reidak slipped and fell 500 feet and landed head first. All it did was make him angry. After their battles with the Toa Nuva and Toa Inika, Reidak and the other Piraka made their way down the staircase leading to the Ignika, fighting their way past guardians and trails along the way. After arriving in the Mask of Life chamber, they encountered Vezon. When the Inika arrived and began to fight Vezon and Fenrakk, the Piraka woke up and stayed out of the way. Soon after the Ignika flew out of the chamber and into the sea surrounding the island surface. After the Inika went after it Zaktan decided the Piraka should lay low for awhile. Due to falling into energized protodermis, Reidak and the other Piraka became water-breathers and lost their bodies, retaining only their spines and heads. During the Toa Mahri's journey up The Cord with the Matoran of Mahri Nui, the mutated Piraka ambushed the Toa, where they and the Toa, Matoran, and Piraka were later knocked unconscious by a blast of Axonn's. The Piraka were later taken away by the Order of Mata Nui for interrogation. When Daxia was destroyed by Teridax, he survived and was taken by other Skakdi and fused with the other Piraka and other species when they were thrown in Energized Protodermis. Characteristics Personality Reidak had no patience for planning or stealth, believing that he could defeat any enemy with his brute strength. He hated enclosed places and got restless if stuck in one place for too long. He also had an obsession with smashing things - especially Avak's beloved gadgets. Powers & Tools Reidak's Elemental power was Earth, and his weapon had a Buzzsaw on one end and a Drill on the other, it could turn solid ground to quicksand. He could use his power of adaptation after every defeat, so that the same trick would never work twice (however, this only worked when he was defeated, he couldn't adapt to tactics that only trapped him or slowed him down). He also had thermal and infrared vision, allowing him to see invisible heat patterns. Set Information *Reidak was released in 2006. *Reidak's set number is 8900 *Reidak has 41 pieces. Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny *BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play *BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *Comic 0: Ignition *Comic 1: If a Universe Ends *Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn *Comic 3: Showdown *Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns *Comic 5: In Final Battle *Destiny War *Bionicle Heroes (Non-Canonical Appearance) *Piraka Online Animations (Non-Canonical Appearance) *Piraka Promo Animations (Non-Canonical Appearance) *Piraka Mini Book (Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE Annual (Mentioned Only) fi:Reidak Category:Dark Hunters Category:Piraka Category:Earth Category:2006 Category:Matoran Universe Category:2008 Category:Zamor Users Category:Mutated Beings Category:Characters